A piece of the pie
by naughtynyx
Summary: Post both Buffy and Angel series. It's Thanksgiving at the Hyperion. There's only one piece of pumpkin pie left and everyone wants it.


**Title: A piece of the pie.**

**Summary: It's Thanksgiving and there is only one piece of pumpkin pie left and everyone wants it. Starts out humourous( I hope) and ends up getting a little dirty.**

**Rated: R (tentatively)**

**Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Angel/Willow, Dawn/Xander.**

**A/N: There's no real specific time line to this fic just sometime post both Buffy and Angel series. This is one of several little fics I have in my head that has the gang all living together in the Hyperion post serial. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Feedback: would be greatly appreciated. **

"Back off, Peaches." Spike seethed leaning menacingly into Angel's personal space. "It's mine."

A low growl rumbled from the other man and instead of retreating he closed even more distance between himself and Spike. "We'll see about that." He challenged.

The men glared at each other. Their eyes narrowed to slits. Jaws clenched stubbornly. Fist flexing. The occasional growl sounding from either one. Neither of them giving an inch.

"I'm warning you mate." Spike ventured. "I'm having it and there's nothing you can do about it." He punctuated this vow with a poke to Angel's chest.

Angel's eyes flashed indignantly. He grabbed Spike by the collar. "Oh you think so do you?"

Spike put his arms between Angel's and bursted his grip on him, giving him a slight shove afterward's. "Yeah that's right poofter, I do." He maintained. "So what?"

Angel glowered at him and took a stance ready to pounce on his old rival. But before he could make a move a voice intruded.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you two?" Buffy demanded. She looked at both men with a chiding expression, her arms folded over her chest. "It's like you can't go a day without having to have something to fight over. Like you're destined to be at odds over something. Just like you always have been. Only now that you don't have a woman to fight over its... pie?" She finished with a disgusted sigh. She shook her head in distaste. "I don't understand why we put up with them." She remarked to the girl standing next to her.

Willow gave a shrug looking at the two still casting baleful glances at each other. "I'm stumped." She commented. "They're so rapt up in arguing with each other I don't even think they know we're here."

"That's not true." Angel protested. "I'm fully aware of your presence, Willow. I just can't balk now or I'll lose. And I am not going to let this idiot get his hands on what is rightfully mine."

Spike scoffed. "And just how do you figure that mate?"

"Because I called dibs. That's how." He said getting back in Spike's face. "Now back off, Bleach boy."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Buffy cried. "It's a piece of pie! Spike just let Angel have it."

"No bloody way!" Spike shouted.

"Angel, sweetie." Willow ventured. "There's plenty of rhubarb left. Why don't you have a piece of that?"

"Rhubarb?" Angel echoed in disgust. "Are you kidding me? There's a reason there's so much of it left, because nobody likes rhubarb. Forget it, I called the pumpkin. I want the pumpkin."

"Well that's just too bad, so sad." Remarked Spike. "Cause you ain't gettin' it."

Buffy groaned in frustration. "Ugh! I give up." She declared. "I am not going to try and reason with the unreasonable any longer. You two just go ahead and kill each other for all I care. I'm done." She threw up her hands and whipped around.

"Ah, come on pet." Spike called out to her, his eyes not leaving his foe.

Heedless of him Buffy continued to stalk off.

Willow looked at the pair locked in battle pitifully, then with a sigh, turned around and followed her friend.

"Well, then." Spike commented. "Looks like it's just you and me old man."

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "Looks like."

Their eyes locked for an intense moment, then at the same moment they both turned and made a play for the coveted dessert.

"Hey, what the-"Spike said as Angel uttered. "Where did-" They both stared down wonderingly at the empty spot where the pie had been just moments before. Unbeknownst to them a third contender had swooped in during their Mexican stand off and claimed the prize. Their heads snapped up to see who the ringer was.

"Oi, whelp." Spike barked. "Get your hands off my pie."

"You mean MY pie." Angel corrected. They both came around the table and advanced on the young man.

"Hey back off!" Xander cried. "I got this fair and square. So why don't you losers go off and weep somewhere. Cause I'm keeping it."

This made Angel and Spike exchange a look of amusement. Did Xander Harris really think he could stand in between them and the thing they wanted? Ha! They turned back his way and began creeping forward. They were just a foot away from him when someone stepped in their path.

"Thanks, Xan." Dawn beamed taking the pie plate from her husband and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Spike and Angel took a step back. They were fully prepared to do battle with each other or Xander to get what they wanted, and had fought the most horrifying of the dark forces. But neither of them were about to wage war with a pregnant woman with a craving. Defeated they both slumped back and watched wistfully as Dawn pierced the fork into the pie and cut off a large bite.

"Mmm." She moaned. "That really hits the spot." She dug in again and offered a bite to Xander.

"Oh yeah." Xander mumbled around a mouthful of pumpkin. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Hey!" Spike objected. "Why does he get some?"

"Sympathy cravings." Xander informed.

If looks could kill Xander would be dead two times over. Spike and Angel turned and stalked off muttering about the unfairness of the situation.

Later that night Spike was still sulking over the matter while he kicked his boots off, getting ready for bed.

Buffy look on from the doorway shaking her head wondering, with affection, how on earth someone who has lived for over a hundred and thirty years could be so childish. A small smile played on her lips as she stepped into the bedroom.

"I have something for you." She announced.

Spike looked up taking in her hands behind her back and cocked and eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's that then?"

She walked over to the bed and stood before him, beaming. "Close your eyes." She instructed. Spike readily complied, a big grin stretching across his lips as he envisioned what naughty little surprises his girl might have for him.

"Good." Buffy remarked. "Now, open your mouth."

'Oh this is gonna be good.' Spike thought wickedly and dutifully parted his lips. A moment later his tongue was assaulted with the delicious spices of nutmeg, ginger and cinnamon. He was definitely surprised. He opened his eyes wide and stared at the plate in Buffy's hand containing a miraculous piece of pumpkin pie.

"Where did you get that?" Spike asked bewildered by the orange coloured triangle.

Buffy shrugged coyly. "I have my ways."

Spike looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling with a childlike wonder that made Buffy giggle.

"Pumpkin is always the first thing to run out." She elaborated. "And I wanted to make sure I got a piece so I set it aside when no one was looking. Ideally I would have it topped with whipped cream but I couldn't find it and I could've sworn we had a whole can left."

One corner of Spike's mouth curved up. "That one of the things I always admired most about you luv," He commented. "your sneakiness." He made a move to grab the plate and Buffy swiped it away.

"Ah ah ah." She said. "I'm not giving this to you. I'm sharing it with you." She clarified. "And since you've already had a bite, it's my turn." Spike's shoulders slumped and he waited and watched as Buffy took up a fork full and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm, oh my god." She moaned, almost erotically. "That is so good." Her eyes closed in pleasure and she licked crumbs of crust from her lips.

Spike felt his mouth start to water as he looked at her and it wasn't because of the pie. His eyes glazed over and he stood up. "Slayer." he murmured, his voice low and husky.

Buffy's eyes popped open knowing what that tone meant. She saw the heavy lidded look in his eyes and smiled. "Do you want some?" She coquettishly offered, holding up the fork.

Spike let out a growl and grabbed her about the waist. Buffy squealed in delight as he hauled her to him. "Careful." She admonished. "I almost dropped it." She reached over and set it down on the night stand. "There. That's better."

Spike grinned down at her and covered her mouth with his. It was the most delicious kiss he had ever experienced, the salty, sweet taste of Buffy's lips mingled with the spices, making his appetite grow.

He pushed her down on the bed so he could sate his craving.

Angel clicked off the light to the en suite bathroom and plodded into the bedroom. His mouth fell open slightly when he saw what was laying before him on the bed. Willow was stretched out on her back completely naked except for some patches of strategically placed white foam over her more personal areas. He stared down at her in awe.

"I know how disappointed you were to not have gotten any pumpkin pie today." She remarked. "And I know it may not be the same, but maybe you would consider settling for some Willow pie."

Angel's eyes roamed down to the triangular patch of whipped cream between Willow's thighs. He licked his lips and grinned lasciviously. "Well," He murmured. "It just so happens that that's my favourite flavour."

Willow smiled wickedly. "Well then," She purred. "You're in luck," She pulled her knees up and delicately parted them. "Cause it's all you can eat."

Angel growled as he pounced toward the bed to devour his very special treat.

"Uhh," Xander groaned satisfied, rubbing his full belly as he and Dawn laid in bed. "I'm so stuffed, I literally think there's danger I might burst."

Dawn giggled as she snuggled closer into the crook of her husband's arm. "Yeah I know what you mean." She remarked. "Although, I think I could go for another piece of that pumpkin pie. Too bad it's all gone."

"Yeah, we were lucky to snag the last piece." Xander concurred. "I almost feel sorry for those guys that they didn't get a chance to enjoy the pumpkiny goodness. Poor bastards."

"Next year let's remember to make an extra one so that no one gets left out."

"Good idea. That's why I married you, your full of great ideas."

"Really?" Dawn asked. "That's what you married me for, my ideas?"

"Well, that and certain other attributes."

"Such as?"

"Well there are a few things that spring to mind." He stated. "Two things I especially enjoy."

"Oh yeah? And is there anything else doing any springing?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Xander flipped over on his side, flinging Dawn onto her back, she let out a yelp. Xander hovered over her smiling roughishly.

"Something else has come up."

Dawn erupted into giggles that were at once stifled when Xander's lips covered hers.

Later that night all six inhabitants of the Hyperion Hotel came to one unanimous conclusion...There are in fact some things that are even better than pie.

The end.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
